UNA HISTORIA PARA DORMIR
by Alex Uzumaki Hyuga
Summary: Naruto siempre pasaba mucho tiempo en su trabajo, los reclamos y travesuras de Boruto le hacian ver que estaba descuidando de su familia asi que un dia penso en solucionarlo, pero solo encontro a su esposa y a su hija la cual deseaba dormir asi que le pidio algo poco comun para Naruto, un cuento que hara Naruto para pasar un tiempo con su hija (Proxima reedición)
1. Una Historia para Dormir

**Hola que tal, espero sea de su agrado este one shot, la historia se me ocurrió por las declaraciones de Masashi Kishimoto que dijo que él se reflejó en Naruto ya que el tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con sus hijos, tiene tiempo que lo escribí pero apenas lo eh traído a este foro, la otra historia sigue de hecho actualizo mañana. Este one shot es un poco cursi pero espero y les convenza.**

 **Recursos para la lectura:**

 **-La historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Naruto**

 **-La letra en negrita son las interacciones**

 **-La letra en cursiva es la historia que Naruto le cuenta a Himawari**

 **Mensajero= Sasuke**

 **Aprendiz de curandera= Sakura**

 **Príncipe= Toneri**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Maldecía a Shikamaru no era posible que no me tuviera un poco de consideración, papeles llegaban y llegaban, estaba enfadado quería llegar a casa para ver a mi esposa e hijos, acaso era mucho pedir, Tsunade obaachan ya me había advertido de lo que era ser Hokage, pero que debía hacer esto fue lo que desee desde pequeño, avance un poco de trabajo y no era tan noche cuando termine, al fin podría ver a mis hijos y disfrutar de mi esposa aunque fuera por un momento, bueno espero que sea así, mejor es partir a casa y llegar lo más pronto posible

 **-¡He vuelto a casa!-** solo me recibe Hinata se veía tan hermosa no podía entender como fui tan idiota o siquiera explicar cómo esa mujer lograba sumergirme en este sentimiento de calidez y pasión al mismo tiempo, me acerque y lentamente me incline para darle un beso algo breve, pues mi pequeña Himawari había jalado mi capa así que no había más remedio que abandonar mis intenciones románticas con mi hime

 **-Mi pequeña hime ¿porque aun estas despierta?-** no era normal en ella y creo que ya sabía que pasaba pero era la primera vez que me lo pedía a mí eso me hizo sentirme una basura, de pronto le daba toda la razón a Boruto

 **-papi me puedes leer un cuento, Boruto niisan no quiso hacerlo y mama ya me leyó uno pero no logro dormir-**

Ni hablar no podía negarme a esa petición, a esa mirada y sonrisa tan dulce, le dirigí una mirada de desconsuelo a mi hime, solo suspiro y me dijo que me esperaba en el cuarto, me dirigí con mi pequeña a su habitación, algunos cuentos tirados causaron una sonrisa en mí ella había leido sola, así que solo ignore los libros y la acomode en su cama

 **-Papi que cuento me vas a leer-**

En realidad ninguno, hizo un puchero muy tierno malentendió todo, te voy a contar una historia

 **-De tus misiones-** pregunto alegre

 **-No esta es una pequeña historia de una princesa y un vago-** sonreí porque yo era todo menos un vago, mi pequeña sonrió ante la idea y comencé el relato

 _Una vez una princesa se aventuró a salir más allá de su castillo, se encontró con unos niños que se dedicaron a molestarle, un niño solitario vio aquello y no le gustó nada así que fue a su rescate, fallo en su intento pero logro ahuyentar a los niños, la princesa le quedo agradecida por el gesto. Despues de algún tiempo la princesa y el niño ya habían crecido, la princesa se reencontró con el niño aquel, pero nunca se atrevió a hablarle ella era demasiado tímida, pasaron algunos años más y por fin podían hablar pero el niño vago nunca supo apreciarla, se había encaprichado con una aprendiz de curandera, la princesa y el niño siguieron creciendo y hablando en raras ocasiones, para el vago la aprendiz ya era un caso perdido y poco le importaba eran más que buenos amigo y aprendió que lo que sentía por ella no era verdadero si no que estaba buscando competir con un mensajero que para él era como su hermano, un raro incidente puso en peligro al vago y extrañamente la princesa lo protegió y le declaro sus sentimientos resultando herida de gravedad, el vago perdió su cordura y ciego de ira mato al hechicero que quería destruir el país en el que vivía, la princesa pudo sobrevivir gracias a la aprendiz de curandera pero el vago siguió jugando a ser indiferente ya no eran unos niños eran casi adultos a decir verdad, la princesa buscaba hacerle un regalo al vago pero no hallaba el momento ni la forma el vago ya era muy estimado por salvar al país y varias chicas lo buscaban, esto la hirió pues el vago seguía ignorándola y jugando a ser un tonto olvidando su declaración de amor a causa de su ataque de ira, un príncipe de un país vecino vino a pedir la mano de la princesa, ella no quería pero si no era ella sería su hermana menor aparte había amenazas de ataque al pais, el vago escucho el rumor y eso no le gustó nada había visto a la princesa y algo lo hizo recordar aquella pequeñas cosas que ella hizo por él y esa declaración de amor llego a su mente, se sintió perdido al ver pasar a su princesa del brazo de aquel extranjero ignorándolo y solo diciéndole tres palabras "Adiós para siempre"_

 **-Y que hizo el vago papi-**

 _Él se quedó destrozado sabía que era su corazón el que no respondía… se había roto de forma inimaginable dejándolo en la desesperación total, pasaron algunos días en los que duro así y al final abandono cualquier ilusión y esperanza, había comprendido que la princesa significaba mucho para él, al verlo destrozado en las penumbras de la oscuridad sus amigos lo llevaron con la aprendiz y ella le hizo ver su error, la princesa había dicho que lo amaba y ese era un sentimiento que ninguna mujer que lo confesara lo cambiaria tan fácilmente, aclaro su mente el también la amaba no por capricho si no que al perderla supo lo que había perdido por siempre estar jugando y engañándose con sentimientos pasajeros, fue al país vecino pues evitaría la boda al costo que fuera aun si era el odio de la princesa, antes de que la princesa fuera llevada al altar él y sus amigos la visitaron, el vago tubo una pelea con ella pues se enteró de que se había ido para salvar a su hermana y a su país, despues se reconciliaron pero tuvo que pelear con el príncipe que no iba a permitir que su prometida se fuera así de fácil, el vago logro rescatar a la princesa y se la llevo de regreso a su país en la oscuridad a la luz de la luna le dijo el gran amor que sentía por ella..._

 **-Y también me dijo que pasaría el resto de su vida conmigo, que ahora sabía que yo era la persona con la que siempre quería estar, al final me dio ese beso de amor que tanto soñé y por el cual tanto tiempo espere-**

Mi esposa me interrumpió mi pequeña hime no escucho lo que su madre había dicho ya estaba dormida, me acerque a darle un beso en la frente, mi Hinata se acercó a hacer lo mismo y cuando estuvo cerca solo susurre para mis dos mujeres "y fue algo así lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de tu madre", los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de sorpresa aunque ya lo sabía, pero mis pequeños no sabían mucho acerca de nosotros, me dio un beso lleno de pasión a lo cual correspondí

 **-Hinata creo que te eh descuidado un poco pero qué tal si aprovechamos y vamos a jugar al cuarto-** Salió corriendo hacia nuestro cuarto y yo sonreí al aire, no iba a hacerla esperar, cobije a mi pequeña y apague la luz de su cuarto, casi desvistiéndome llegue al cuarto y cerré la puerta, Hinata según se ocultaba bajo las sabanas y las jale totalmente desesperado, mi mujer ya solo vestía su lencería, un conjunto rosa con encaje negro el cual se le veía espectacular, sus mejillas seguían sonrojándose a pesar de los años y su piel blanca se iluminaba de forma hipnotizante gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por nuestra ventana, lo siguiente que hicimos fue tan especial y explicito que eso será otra historia que debemos de ocultar de nuestros hijos.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero que la historia les haya gustado, les mencione que no me gusta condicionar nada pero si comentan si les gustaría saber la noche que pasaron Hinata y Naruto hare el otro capítulo lemon de esta historia, ojala y puedan expresar su sentir. Criticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas.**


	2. La Historia se Consuma

Hola que tal, gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, este capítulo tarde en subirlo porque no me decidía si subirlo o no, espero les agrade esta parte de la historia que comenzó muy tierna, se aceptan críticas y observaciones.

En respuesta para **Asusi Odell** soy hombre y quizá si es un poco raro ver un fic como el del primer capítulo por eso mencione que me había salido un poco cursi ya que son pocos los fics con ese tipo de temáticas.

Recursos para la lectura:

-La letra en negrita son las interacciones

-La letra en cursiva es la perspectiva de Naruto (En el omaque es también la de Hinata)

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **-Hinata creo que te eh descuidado un poco, pero qué tal si aprovechamos y vamos a jugar al cuarto-** _salió corriendo al cuarto y yo sonreí al aire, no iba a hacerla esperar, llegue al cuarto y cerré la puerta, Hinata según se ocultaba bajo las sabanas y las jale, mi mujer solo tenía su lencería un conjunto rosa de encaje el cual se veía espectacular por dios aun a estas alturas su figura me hacía temblar, aun dudoso me fui desprendiendo de mi ropa, curiosamente le arroje mi camisa la cual ella tomo en el aire, mi objetivo quedo a la vista ese par de generosos pechos aún era algo tímida pero solo era un espejismo en el cual caía totalmente de lleno, me acerque caminando seductoramente estando solo con mis boxers, la podía ver con un leve sonrojo, apoyando sus manos sobre el colchón de la cama dándome una mejor vista de sus pechos y de su cara, de solo verla mi erección fue tomando forma, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa era ya una semana sin tener intimidad, era un gusto para ambos poder estar de esa forma_

 **-Na...Na…Naruto kun, po...por favor deja de jugar-** _cerraba sus ojos y pude ver como apenas podía tragar saliva_ **–si no lo hacemos rápido los niños despertaran, y ya no podremos hacerlo-** _vaya que mi esposa era especial cuando quería algo era muy decidida, deje de hacerme el tonto y apenas llegue a la base de la cama tome sus manos y estando a su altura bese su frente, baje un poco y bese su nariz luego su boca y por ultimo su mejilla seguí el camino hasta quedar cerca de su oído_

 **-lista para no dormir esta noche, porque hoy repondré todo el tiempo perdido-** _pude sentir su aliento caliente en mi hombro y de reojo solo vi como asentía con su cabeza, eso era todo, con simples detalles me lograba elevar al máximo, bese su oreja mientras con mis manos la volví a hincar sobre la cama y empecé a acariciar toda su breve cintura, por dios su piel era tan suave que empecé a lamer su cuello, era lo máximo ese sabor tan natural y embriagante que tenía su piel, su labios estaban entreabiertos invitándome a besarla y cedi ante la tentación, mis labios se juntaron con los suyos pero mi lengua empezó a recorrerlos para hallar una abertura que me permitiera juguetear con la lengua de ella logrando casi al instante comenzar una batalla para ver quién de los dos ganaba esa lucha de lenguas, mi mano izquierda se aventuró a explorar el trasero de Hinata causándole un respingo y que ella cortara el beso, pero eso no me detuvo seguí con mis caricias a su trasero, mientras que ella con su dedo índice recorría desde mi pecho hasta la erección que aprisionaba mi bóxer, podía ver como mordía levente su labio inferior y su miraba ya no era de timidez ahora estaba llena de lujuria_

 **-Naruto kun, por favor acaríciame más arriba-** _su mano tomo mi mano derecha y la llevo a la altura de sus pechos, yo solo pude ver como su brasier caía despues de que sus manos pasaran por su espalda eso era un paisaje demasiado hermoso, mi mente se comenzó a nublar más mi mano izquierda que aún estaba en su trasero comenzó a tirar hacia arriba el elástico de su pantaleta mientras que mi lengua subía desde su ombligo hasta sus pechos dejando un camino de saliva mi mano derecha empezaba a amasar uno de sus pechos, mis dedos se hundían a la perfección y mi lengua empezó a acariciar el pezón de su otro pecho, sorpresivamente escuche un gemido y a su vez pude sentir una mano sobre mi cabeza mientras que la otra me dibujaba con las uñas círculos en la espalda, subí mi mirada_ **-Hinata trata de no rasguñarme ni de no dejarme alguna marca, mañana tengo que ir a la oficina-** _Hinata solo paseo su lengua por el contorno de sus labios, mi mano izquierda dejo de tirar de su pantaleta y comencé a recorrer su espalda y mi mano derecha bajo hasta su entrepierna acariciando su pubis sobre su pantaleta haciéndola pegar un saltito sobre la cama_

 **-aaaaah, no te puedo prometer nada, pero lo intentare cariño-** _su mano izquierda paso de mi espalda a mi erección y comenzó a acariciarla sobre mi bóxer, la verdad quería eso y mi pene lo agradecía dando un pequeño saludo a la mano de mi hime, ella lo apretó un poco y comenzó a masturbarme_ **-Na...Naruto kun necesito que te pongas de pie-** _me puse de pie y avente mis boxers a no sé dónde, Hinata se sentó a la orilla de la cama y mi pene quedo totalmente erguido a la altura de su boca desafiándola a un duelo el cual ella gustosa acepto, un poco de líquido se podía ver en la punta de mi pene solo sentí como con su lengua lo limpiaba y un hilillo se formaba entre su boca y mi erección, así que lo metió a su boca y succiono de tal forma que al final se pudo escuchar un "muack", pego su nariz a la base de mi pene y empezó a inhalar el olor mientras que su mano hacia un vaivén con el resto de mi miembro haciendo salir más liquido pre seminal, como pude estire mi brazo y con mi dedo índice comencé a jugar con uno de sus pezones que ya estaban duros me ladee un poco y con mi otra mano empecé a acariciar la su vagina, ella volvió a la punta de mi pene y se dedicó a limpiar el líquido con su lengua, cada que daba el lengüetazo a mi pene este se estremecía, al mirarla fijamente pude ver un poco de saliva en las comisuras de sus labios se veía tan sexi que le di un empujón leve para que se acostara, le quite su pantaleta y comencé a besar sus muslos mientras que mi mano izquierda acariciaba su clítoris_ **-aaaaaaahg Naruto kun, te necesito dentro por favor-** _la verdad yo también quería penetrarla pero si algo había aprendido era a ser paciente, un poco de calor empezaba a emanar de su interior así que empecé a recorrer su vagina con mi lengua, tenía un olor muy incitante y su sabor era un poco salado pero no desagradable era una combinación perfecta, conforme acariciaba su clítoris y adentraba mi lengua dentro de su vagina comenzaba a ver un poco de brillo en su superficie esa era la señal, me levante ya estando de pie tome sus piernas y las lleve a la altura de mi cintura_ **-Na...Naruto kun necesitamos un cond...-** _no quise escucharla y la penetre de una estocada_ **–aaaaaaaah, Naruto kun hoy no es un día seguro y se terminaron las pastillas, por favor se cuidadoso-** _me comencé a mover sacaba y metía mi pene muy lentamente sus brazos rodearon mi cuello cayendo en mi espalda, eso ya era una señal de que no iba a salir ileso y que si alguien me veía tendría que inventar una buena explicación, pero mi calentura podía más su interior iba calentando a mi pene y su gemidos empezaban a resonar en mis oídos, eran bajos pero muy sensuales, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas al igual que la punta de su nariz, la bese y mis embestidas ya eran más violentas, lo sacaba lentamente y se lo dejaba ir de un solo golpe_

 **-uuuuuummmm, Naruto kun me estas volviendo loca-** _sus muslos apretaban mas mis caderas hacia ella_ **–aaaaaah, dame más rápido… por favor-** _y así lo hice, ese era el lado oculto de mi hime, ese lado el cual solo yo lo podía ver y nadie más, sentí sus uñas empezando a rasgar mi espalda, eso era el colmo así que hundí mi rostro en su cuello y la bese un poco, mis embestidas habían aumentado el ritmo su interior era tan cálido y su estreches era de presumir aun despues de 2 niños, sus gritos comenzaban a llenar la habitación y sus piernas se enredaban más en mis caderas por si solas permitiéndome jugar con sus pechos mientras seguía con el vaivén de mi movimiento_ **-aaaaahg, ma.…ma.…más rápido-** _sus uñas ya estaban marcando mi espalda, así que aproveché y comencé a hacerle un chupetón en el cuello con algo tenía que desquitarme, mientras que aumentaba mi ritmo empecé a notar como el agarre de sus piernas y de su interior me aprisionaban más, por mi parte empezaba a sentir los espasmos de una pronta eyaculación, así fue como comencé a aumentar la velocidad del vaivén_

 **-Hi...Hinata creo que ya estoy por venirme-**

 **-Aaaaaaahg, yo... yo también Naruto kun hagámoslo juntos-** _despues de un par de minutos solo pude acallar su grito con un beso y sentí como al mismo tiempo me tensaba dentro de ella soltando todo, pero aun no era suficiente no despues de una semana sin acción esposa-esposo, sentí como de un tirón ella me volteaba para quedar ella arriba regalándome una vista espectacular de su cara y de sus pechos_ **–te dije que hoy no era un día seguro Naruto kun, así que recibirás tu castigo-** _sentí como empezó a rozar su vagina contra mi pene el cual estaba sensible pero no perdía su erección, mis ojos solo podían ver a los suyos y mi mano izquierda se apropiaba de uno de sus pechos, mi otra mano afianzaba un lado de sus caderas para que ella se moviera con libertad, dejo de rozarse para despues de masajear con su mano mi pene y poder comprobar su rigidez, despues de eso se metió todo mi miembro de un solo sentón, su manos comenzaban a rasguñar mi pecho y yo solo podía ver ese rebote de senos ante mis ojos, era increíble ese lado oculto de ella, esta mujer era mi perdición total, para ayudarla empecé a mover mis caderas y por lo bajo se empezó a escuchar el sonido que provocaban el choque de sus nalgas contra mis testículos_

 **-Na...Naruto kun no te muevas, me da pena ese sonido-** _pero aun así ella no se detenía seguía tan centrada en su placer así que deje de moverme y me senté aun con ella arriba de mí, la posición la cambio pues sus piernas pasaron por mis costados, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro, comenzó a montarme nuevamente yo con una mano la sostenía de sus nalgas mientras con la otra recorría su espalda_ **–aaaaahg, sigue así Naruto kun, se siente increíble mi interior-** _sentí sus labios en mi cuello y empezó a succionarlo para hacerme un chupetón tal y como yo lo había hecho, a esas alturas la deje hacérmelo inconscientemente y despues levanto su rostro, nuestras miradas se encontraron y su mirada se desvió un poco, la bese tiernamente mientras ella seguía montándome el roce de sus pechos con el mío era increíble, mis arremetidas se encontraban con sus sentones, su sudor comenzaba a brillar en su frente y yo estaba satisfecho era una buena señal, despues de un largo rato de estarla acariciando y besando su cuello y sus mejillas pude sentir un espasmo de nuevo era señal de que estaba por vaciarme de nuevo dentro de ella_

 **-Na...Naruto kun tu pen... tu cosa se está haciendo más... grande-** _ella aún era un poco tímida para decirme algunas cosas, pero eso me volvía loco_ **–¿ya vas a terminar? -** _pude notar su sonrojo, sonreí un poco a lo cual ella hizo un puchero_

 **-Lo siento Hinata, pero estoy por venirme de nuevo, ¿quieres que termine afuera? -** _estaba tratando de aguantar lo más posible hasta que ella me respondiera, la verdad no me parecía tan mal idea si ella quedaba embarazada, pero siempre pedía su opinión y aunque ya se corría un gran riesgo esta vez la quería escuchar_

 **-Nooooo Naruto kun, hazlo adentro… quiero otro bebe tuyo-** _la verdad me sorprendió quizá ella por dentro lo deseaba pero no hallaba la forma de decírmelo, su interior se estrechó más y no paso ni un minuto cuando sentí como de nuevo llenaba el interior de mi esposa_ **–aaaaaaaagh, si Naruto kun hagamos juntos otro bebeeeeee-** _mientras yo terminaba de llenarla; mi mano acariciaba su clítoris haciéndola venirse de forma casi inmediata despues de mí, vaya que era increíble saber que Hinata estaba deseando tener otro bebe una sensación extraña me inundo, al eyacular dentro de ella pude notar como la cantidad había disminuido, pero aun así su decisión hizo que mi erección no se perdiera, apenas y se recuperó la puse en 4 sobre la cama_

 **-Sigamos con la siguiente ronda Hi-na-ta chan-** _sus manos se apoyaban en la cama y su trasero estaba expuesto al aire pues su pecho y cara estaban recargados sobre una almohada, era una total tentación que muy lentamente comencé a penetrarla, estaba un poco cansado y ya era tarde, pero estaba tan duro por sus palabras que aun quería darle placer a mi esposa_ **–eres tan sexi, mira que tenerme así por tanto tiempo, hagamos ese bebe hime sama-** _estando a sus espaldas podía controlar mi embestidas, una idea hizo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera pues tenía a mi total disposición su trasero, saque mi pene de su interior y comencé a acariciar sus nalgas para despues morderle una, despues de todo me lo debía_

 **-aaaaauuuuch nooo, Naruto kun eso duele-** _volví a penetrarla y mis embestidas ya eran violentas y rápidas, mis manos alcanzaban sus pechos que se balanceaban en el aire y comencé a amasarlos_ **–aaaaaaah asi Naruto kun, acaríciame más-** _sentí como su interior se apretaba y escuche un grito de ella por fin se había venido por tercera vez estaba muy sensible al roce de mi pene con su interior, yo seguí con mis embestidas y solo podía escuchar sus quejidos, yo ya estaba sudando pero seguí embistiendo a mi esposa, mis manos apoyaron su cadera pues la fuerza con que la penetraba era más fuerte por lo que se volvía a escuchar ese sonido erótico del choque de las nalgas de mi esposa con mi vientre, seguí por unos minutos más, sentí otra vez como estaba a punto de eyacular pero un leve dolor en el vientre bajo acompañaba a la sensación_

 **-Hinata creo que voy a volver a venirme, ya no puedo más-** _un par de arremetidas más y lance mi última reserva en el interior de mi mujer, voltee hacia el reloj de pared y ya era un poco tarde eran las 3 de la madrugada y caí rendido, mi pene iba perdiendo rigidez poco a poco, pero sentí como Hinata tomaba mi pene con su mano y lo empezaba a masajear para despues meterlo a su boca aun estando un poco flácido_ **-perdóname Hinata hime pero ya no puedo más-** _la acosté a mi lado y la abrace solo escuche soltó aire, su respiración se escuchaba un poco agitada, aun así quería que esa noche fuera inolvidable para los dos así que baje una mano a su clítoris y comencé a acariciarlo_

 **–Nooo Naruto kun no hace falta que lo hagas, estoy muy cansada, tenemos que levantarnos temprano-** aun despues de sus palabras _baje mi rostro a la altura de sus pechos y empecé a lamer sus pezones, sentí como empezaba a mover sus caderas buscando escapar, así que sin dudar metí dos dedos dentro de ella y empecé a meterlos y sacarlos, empezando a arrancarle leves gemidos seguí así hasta que por fin_ **-aaaaaaahg, Na...Na... Naruto kun, me vengooooooo-** _paso poco tiempo así que antes de dormir nos pusimos la ropa interior y nos cobijamos, la abrace y bese su frente, su sonrojo aun no desaparecía, su mirada volvía a ser la misma llena de amor y calidez, su reparación ya se estaba normalizando_ **-Eso fue increíble Naruto kun, te amo tanto hoy ha sido una noche más que perfecta-** _me sonreía, aun despues de desatenderla a ella y a mis hijos me sonreía, maldición tal y como dijo Sakura chan sí que era demasiado buena para mi_

 **-Yo también te amo hime... perdóname por trabajar tanto y olvidarme de ustedes, sé que antes pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero te prometo que...-**

 **-No importa Naruto kun ser Hokage siempre fue tu sueño, yo caminare a tu lado siempre, nuestros hijos pronto lo entenderán solo trata de comprender un poco más a Boruto-** _me veía con total ternura que al verla podía aclarar todas mis dudas, todos mis problemas se me olvidaban y mis hijos se venían a la mente, en especial Boruto era el que más reproches me hacía y el que más se parecía a mí de pequeño._

 **-Lo hare... Himawari, Boruto y tú lo son todo para mí-** _me beso la mejilla y se abrazó más a mí, su calor me daba tranquilidad y paz, su sonrisa era la recompensa al final de mi día de trabajo, su piel, sus labios y su cuerpo eran mi castigo, quizá si será demasiado buena para mí, pero luche tanto por ella que le demostrare día a día que este amor que siento por ella nunca e ncontrara un final y que su paciencia tuvo recompensa_

 _ **=OMAKE=**_

 **-Que tanto es lo que ven ustedes-** _ahí tenia a Shikamaru y Sai enfrente de mí, era raro que durante mi trayecto a la oficina algunos de mis amigos me veían raro para luego reírse, pero tener a estos idiotas frente a mi riéndose era el colmo._

 **-Que ojeroso te vez Hokage sama-** _Sai era el que siempre tomaba la delantera, pero aun no entendía que pasaba_

 **-Sí, es que el trabajo es mucho además Shikamaru me dejo ir sabiendo que quedaban muchos pendientes aquí en la oficina-**

 **-Seguro que es por el trabajo de la oficina Naruto-** _Shikamaru era muy inteligente así que debía de cuidar lo que le decía, pero no sabía el porqué de su insistencia despues de todo eran unas ojeras normales_

 **-Que si maldita sea, porque su insistencia solo son una ojeras-** _valientes amigos que tenía no me ayudaban pero si me quitaban el tiempo_

 **-Digamos que cuando te estiraste por unos pergaminos unas extrañas marcas se lograron ver en tu espalda, y sobre el cuello de tu camisa sobresale un color morado-** _mi enojo se borró y mi cara se desencajo ante lo que dijo Shikamaru por lo visto pudieron ver los rasguños que me dejo Hinata_

 **-Aaaaaah eso, estaba jugando con Boruto, pero se emocionó un poco de más y me dejo marcada la espalda, como sea pongámonos a trabajar-** _trate de actuar normalmente, pero sabía que iba a ser difícil quitarme de encima a esos 2, vaya que eran unas molestias cuando se lo proponían, pero por el momento logre evadir el chupetón que me había hecho Hinata_

(Casa Uzumaki)

 **-Asi que eso fue lo que le paso a Naruto-** _Ahí tenia a Sakura en la puerta de mi casa soltando un suspiro que se noto era de alivio, yo estaba haciendo el almuerzo para Himawari y haciendo lo posible por no salir de casa ya que el chupetón de Naruto se podía ver aun con mi ropa._

 **-Queeee, no entiendo le paso algo malo a Naruto kun-**

 **-Digamos que fue objeto de burlas de algunos que lo vieron, solo agradece que se veía muy poco de tu chupetón y se reían se sus ojeras y de que un clon lo empujara cuando se quedaba dormido en el camino-** _vaya que había sido muy inconsciente al marcar a Naruto, pero cuando me tocaba de esa forma todo el pudor se me olvidaba_

 **-¿Cómo estas Hinata oneesan?-** _genial lo que faltaba, acababa de llegar Hanabi_

 **-Solo venía a verte, pensé que algo les había pasado a mis sobrinos, pero ya veo que las ojeras de Hokage sama se deben a otra cosa-** _ahí estaba mi pequeña hermana, escaneándome de pies a cabeza y fijando su mirada en mi cuello, no sabía dónde meter mi cabeza; que me viera mi pequeña hermana era totalmente vergonzoso solo pude escuchar a Sakura riéndose_ _y los pequeños pasos de Himawari acercándose hacia mi_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero y les haya agradado este capítulo un poco subidón de tono, las personalidades fueron tomadas del gaiden y de los spoilers de BORUTO THE MOVIE y la verdad no pude escuchar mucho el dobe o teme (al menos en los spoilers que vi), creo que hasta aquí llega este fic la verdad no le puedo sacar mucho más.


End file.
